


Sway

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata slow dance for their anniversary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Sweater Weather ~ The Neighbourhood
> 
> I used the Max and Alyson Stoner cover because it was giving me feels. Here's the link!!
> 
> https://youtu.be/0TSxB_Tb2F0

  _And all I am is a man_

_I want the world in my hands_

 

 

_I hate the beach_

_But I stand in California with my toes in the sand_

_Use the sleeves on my sweater_

_Let's have an adventure_

_Head in the clouds but my gravity centered_

_Touch my neck and I'll touch yours_

_You in those little high waisted shorts_

 Hinata smiled at Kageyama, as the nice dinner he prepared was abandoned. His hands were encased by Kageyama's large ones. The stereo was pounding out the song. Kageyama yanked the smaller boy closer, eliciting a dark blush. Hands went around the other's neck and around waists. Hinata let the music swell.

  _Oh, she knows what I think about_

_And what I think about_

_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirts, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing I really wanna tell you about no_

_'_ _Cause it's too cold, whoa_

_For you here_

_And now, so let me hold, whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 Kageyama smiled at the boy in his arms, their love for each other very evident. Hinata carefully started swaying, their bodies one against each other. Kageyama whispered to him. 

"Pretend that everything that says 'she' says he." 

Hinata's beautiful laugh floated out. 

"'Yama, I know." 

"That's it. We're getting married." 

Another honeyed laugh trickled out. 

"Yama, you gotta give me a ring first."

_And if I may just take your breath away_

 

_I don't mind if there's not much to say_

_Sometimes the silence guides your mind_

_So move to a place so far away_

_T_ _he goosebumps start to race_

_The minute that my left hand meets your waist_

_And then I watch your face_

_Put my finger on your tongue 'cause you love to taste yeah_

_These hearts adore, everyone the other beat heart is for_

_Inside this place is warm_

_Outside it starts to pour_

_Coming down_

Hinata stopped dancing and looked at Kageyama. Then his mouth pressed against the taller boy's. There was a hitch in Kageyama's breath and Hinata carded his hands through his short, black hair. The two boys fell onto the couch, bodies flush against each other. They weren't getting enough. They weren't getting  **enough.**

  
_One love, two mouths_

_One love, one house_

_No shirts, no blouse_

_Just us, you find out_

_Nothing I really wanna tell you about, no no no_

_'_ _Cause it's too cold, whoa_

_For you here_

_And now, so let me hold, whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_'Cause it's too cold, whoa_

_For you here_

_And now, so let me hold, whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

 Hinata let out an animalistic growl, exploring Kageyama's cavern. Kageyama pulled away for air and looked down at his small boyfriend. Brown eyes met blue, and Kageyama trailed his fingers across Hinata's swollen, red, plump lips. Hinata tugged him closer and then down. Kageyama re-entered Heaven.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa whoa_

_Whoa, whoa whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

Hinata and Kageyama's kiss-swollen mouths detached from each other. Hinata laughed a breathy laugh and Kageyama held him even closer. 

"Happy Anniversary, Hinata." 

"Happy Anniversary, Yama."

_'Cause it's too cold, whoa_

_For you here_

_And now, so let me hold, whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_It's too cold, whoa_

_For you here_

_And now, so let me hold, whoa_

_Both your hands in the holes of my sweater_

_I_ _t's too cold, it's too cold_

_The hands of my sweater_


End file.
